7 minutes avant l'aube
by Abyme
Summary: La seule prétention de Dorcas Meadowes à la notoriété est d'avoir attiré l'attention meurtrière de Lord Voldemort. À l'âge où les jeunes filles rêvent de mariage, de carrière et de grand amour, Dorcas savait qu'elle ne vivrait pas assez vieille pour aucune de ces choses. Elle rêvait simplement de mourir debout. DM/SB; LE/JP; M pour chapitres futurs.
1. Le testament de Dorcas Meadowes

**Chapitre 1 - Le testament de Dorcas Meadowes**

 _9 septembre 1981_

L'annonce de sa mort avait laissé un pli soucieux sur son front. Un autre qui venait s'ajouter aux traces laissées sur son visage par ses nombreuses années d'existence.

Son bureau pourtant grand lui apparaissait petit alors qu'il l'arpentait pour peut-être la millième fois depuis que le jour s'était levé, quelques deux heures auparavant.

Il lui fallait planifier une rencontre de l'Ordre, rassembler ses membres, calmer les esprits et les peurs, agir, protéger, mais il continua de parcourir son bureau de long en large.

À vrai dire, Albus Dumbledore vivait un moment d'effarement devant la tâche incommensurable qui l'attendait, tâche que lui avait confiée Dorcas Meadowes quelques jours avant sa mort.

« Les grandes lignes du futur ont été tracées professeur et il n'est pas en notre pouvoir d'y changer quoi que ce soit », lui avait-elle dit alors. « S'y essayer est se brûler et les conséquences sont terribles, dévastatrices. »

Sa voix avait pris une intonation funèbre à la fin. Elle lui avait tendu des fioles au contenu évanescent. Sur chacune d'entre elles, une date avait été écrite à la main.

« Chaque fiole représente une parcelle du futur. Il est impératif que tu suives à la lettre les instructions. »

Il y avait longtemps que toute formalité avait été éliminée entre eux. Il n'était pour elle qu'un pion sur l'échiquier de la vie qu'elle utilisait à bon escient.

Albus savait ce qu'il devait faire, ce que Dorcas attendait de lui, mais ce qu'elle lui demandait était difficile. Il avait accepté les fioles et les avait déposées sur son bureau.

« Tu me demandes ni plus ni moins de ne rien faire en sachant que de bonnes personnes périront, souffriront ou pire Dorcas. Ce n'est pas humain. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, elle avait posé les yeux sur lui. Son regard était las, usé, intemporel. Elle ne faisait pas ses presque 22 ans. Lui en avait presque 100.

« Ce ne sera ni la première ni la dernière fois que tu auras à agir ainsi Albus. »

Sur ces paroles prophétiques, elle avait quitté son bureau et ce fut la dernière fois qu'Albus Pervical Wulfric Brian Dumbledore vit Dorcas Tabitha Meadowes de son vivant.

Sans s'en apercevoir, ses pas l'entraînèrent vers sa Pensine où trônaient des dizaines de fioles au liquide translucide et dansant. Il ouvrit celle sur laquelle était écrite « 9 septembre 1981, 8h51 ». Son regard se porta sur son horloge et vit qu'il était l'heure.

Il versa le contenu de la fiole dans sa Pensine et y plongea avec la certitude que ce qu'il allait accomplir était pour le plus grand bien de tous.

ooOoo


	2. Comment échouer à ne pas se faire d'amis

_***Tout ce que vous voyez appartient à J.K. Rowling sauf mes personnages originaux***_

 **Chapitre 2 – Comment échouer à ne pas se faire d'amis**

Dorcas Meadowes n'était ni populaire ni la plus brillante et, bien que raisonnablement jolie, si on avait demandé aux garçons qui étaient les plus belles filles d'Hogwarts, son nom n'aurait pas même effleuré leurs esprits. Pour plusieurs, elle était considérée comme une énergumène, excentrique avec un potentiel de dommage social pour quiconque se lierait d'amitié avec elle.

En ce 1er septembre 1975, assise dans le Hogwarts Express, le nez collé sur la fenêtre de son compartiment, le visage fermé et les lèvres plissées en une moue furieuse, Dorcas avait conscience que tout son être criait l'antisociale et c'était exactement l'effet recherché. Elle n'avait aucune envie ni désir de partager son compartiment avec des jeunes de son âge et de subir leurs inepties durant de longues heures.

Les seuls êtres humains qui auraient trouvé grâce à ses yeux étaient son frère jumeau Leonard et Lily Evans, mais tous deux avaient été nommés préfets et étaient donc occupés ailleurs. Les traîtres.

L'année dernière avait été bien différente et le retour à Hogwarts s'était passé dans les cris et les rires de ses amis. Mais c'était avant LA vision. Avant de savoir qu'elle allait mourir. Avant de causer la mort de tant de personnes aimées.

Avant.

Le désespoir s'était emparé d'elle l'année précédente et elle avait jeté aux orties famille, école, amis, désireuse de créer le vide autour, pour protéger ses proches d'elle, de sa stupidité, de son amour pour eux. Avec un acharnement méticuleux, elle y était presque parvenue, mais c'était sans compter sur sa famille, sur Leonard qui avait toujours été la face lumineuse de sa vie et Lily, sa meilleure et désormais seule amie.

Lily avait tenu bon et avait refusé de l'abandonner. Ce n'était pas en elle d'abandonner ses copains et Dorcas ne savait si elle devait lui en être reconnaissante ou lui en vouloir. Cela rendait l'avenir extrêmement difficile à affronter.

Le train se mit en branle et Dorcas commença à se détendre, certaine maintenant que personne ne viendrait occuper les places vides de son compartiment. L'instant d'après, elle regretta d'avoir émis une telle pensée, car la porte s'ouvrit sur Sirius Black, tout à fait en contrôle de lui-même, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

« Tu t'es ennuyée de moi? » Il écarta une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

Un long soupir d'agonie s'échappa d'elle.

« Non. »

« Je sais, je sais. Personne ne s'ennuie de ses insomnies crois-moi. » Il la fixa du regard quelques secondes, un sourire dans les yeux.

Sans aucune gêne, elle lui retourna son regard, en s'efforçant de ne rien voir de lui. Mais c'était difficile, car Sirius ne cachait absolument rien.

« Que veux-tu Sirius? »

« Mes copains et moi sommes à la recherche d'un compartiment et comme tu es fin seule dans le tien, je me disais que… »

« Non. Il doit y en avoir d'autres. Je veux être tranquille. »

Peter Pettigrew arriva à bout de souffle devant la porte.

« Plus…aucun…compartiment…Sirius. » Lorsqu'il la vit, il retint un hoquet de surprise. Une sombre satisfaction s'empara d'elle en constatant son malaise. Ils iraient peut-être chercher un compartiment ailleurs?

« On peut…chercher encore tu sais. »

« Nah Pete », dit Sirius, « Dorcas était justement en train de nous inviter à s'asseoir ici. »

« Quoi? Black, je t'ai dit que… »

Sirius se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« J'invoque le Club Noc' Meadowes. »

C'était bas et il le savait.

Résignée, elle hocha la tête, furieuse contre elle-même. Pettigrew repartit à la course dans le couloir pour aller quérir Potter qui était toujours à la recherche d'un compartiment, les laissant seuls.

Un coup de poing tomba sur le bras de Sirius.

« Aïe! »

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? » Un autre coup tomba sur lui, avec plus de force cette fois-ci.

« Ouille! Hé! Arrête Dorcas! Je suis désolé, mais il n'y a vraiment plus de place. Toi tu es seule et…Attends! Où est Evans? Et Leonard? »

Il ne lui demanda pas où se trouvaient Marlene, Zephira et Joan. C'était délicat de sa part.

Elle grommela :

« Compartiment des préfets. »

« Vraiment? »

Potter et Pettigrew arrivèrent à ce moment.

« Salut Meadowes! » dit James en s'affalant sur la banquette devant elle, imité par Pettigrew qui lui jeta un regard inquiet. La chevelure de Potter semblait avoir encore gagné la guerre contre le peigne. Des mèches se dirigeaient dans tous les sens, dans un refus total de soumission.

« Hé Potter. »

Sa salutation débordait d'un enthousiasme difficile à décrire puisqu'il en était absent.

« On va devoir être prudents cette année mec, Evans a été nommée préfète », l'avertit Sirius.

« Evans préfète? » Potter geignit alors que Pettigrew et Black éclataient de rire.

« Remus aussi est préfet. Je ne sais pas ce que McGo avait en tête, mais je pense qu'elle croyait qu'il pourrait nous contrôler. »

Malgré elle, elle laissa échapper un petit rire. La seule pensée que Remus Lupin pouvait avoir un tant soit peu de pouvoir sur le comportement de ses copains était ridicule.

« Ah mais tu es capable de rire Meadowes », lui dit Potter, un grand sourire découvrant ses dents blanches.

Son sourcil gauche se haussa, comme mû d'une vie qui lui était propre. C'était son sourcil sarcastique et il semblait ne pas vouloir garder secrètes les pensées qui l'habitaient.

Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner tout ce qui s'était dit sur elle l'an dernier. Elle savait qu'elle en avait effrayé plusieurs, à commencer par ses parents. Elle, une Hufflepuff exemplaire qui se met à déraper solidement, à répondre aux adultes et à cumuler retenue sur retenue jusqu'à ce qu'une visite au bureau du directeur s'impose. Même les Maraudeurs ne pouvaient revendiquer l'exploit d'avoir été rencontrés par Dumbledore. Elle si.

C'était en mars dernier et toute la rencontre l'avait prise par surprise.

Dumbledore l'avait accueillie dans son bureau avec une expression affable sur le visage. Comme c'était la première fois qu'elle y allait, elle en avait profité pour examiner la multitude de babioles qui agrémentaient les étagères. C'était fascinant et pendant quelques minutes, elle s'était perdue dans leur contemplation. Dumbledore avait enduré tout cela avec amusement et avait attendu qu'elle reporte son attention sur lui.

« Mlle Meadowes », lui avait-il dit en penchant la tête pour la regarder par-dessus ses lunettes carrées. « Vos enseignants me disent beaucoup de choses surprenantes à votre sujet. Des choses qu'ils ont de la difficulté à croire eux-mêmes. J'aimerais entendre de votre bouche la raison de vos agissements Dorcas. »

Elle avait relevé la tête, une expression de défiance absolue sur le visage.

« C'est l'adolescence professeur. Le refus des règles, la rébellion contre l'ordre établi. Vous êtes directeur d'une école bourrée d'adolescents, vous savez ce que c'est. »

Avoir osé parler ainsi à Dumbledore! Ce n'était pas du courage, mais de la stupidité. Mais ce dernier avait éclaté de rire. De rire rien de moins. Il en avait vu d'autres dans sa carrière.

« Dorcas, je suis certain de plusieurs choses et je sais que vous n'êtes pas une adolescente rebelle. Vous êtes furieuse, mais à propos de quelque chose qui m'échappe. De quoi avez-vous peur Mlle Meadowes? »

De quoi avait-elle peur? Elle s'était retenue de lui hurler qu'elle avait peur de causer d'autres morts, de faire du mal à ceux qu'elle aimait et de causer du tort à ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Crier qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi on lui avait offert ce Don aussi utile qu'un bateau sur la terre ferme. Elle aurait voulu vomir toute sa colère et sa hargne de savoir qu'elle allait mourir aux mains du plus ignoble sorcier ayant jamais vécu, mais elle était restée figée sur place, comme pétrifiée par ses paroles.

Une tempête d'émotions faisait rage en elle, mais elle avait gardé les lèvres closes. Dumbledore l'avait observée avec indulgence avec dans ses yeux une douceur qui fit fondre la résolution de Dorcas. Prise d'une impulsion folle, elle lui avait dit :

« Que feriez-vous professeur si vous connaissiez avec certitude l'heure et le jour de votre mort? »

Pendant une longue minute, Dumbledore était devenu aussi immobile qu'une statue. L'air avait semblé s'être figé dans la pièce et Dorcas n'avait pas osé respirer. Finalement, le regard du directeur était tombé sur elle et l'avait transpercée, comme s'il avait essayé de voir à travers elle.

« Est-ce votre cas Mlle Meadowes? »

Elle avait dégluti, se demandant si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Le Don, ce don si capricieux, s'était alors déployé alors en elle, telle une fleur au printemps et elle avait avec une certitude absolue qu'elle pouvait accorder sa confiance à Dumbledore.

Sans plus hésiter, elle lui avait raconté absolument tout.

« Comment s'est passé ton été? » lui demanda Sirius en la ramenant sur Terre. Sa tête était tournée vers elle, à quelques pouces à peine de son visage et elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur elle. C'était dérangeant. Sirius n'avait aucun respect pour la bulle des autres.

« Sans histoire. »

« Tu ne me demandes pas comment a été le mien? »

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Sirius lâcha un rire rauque qui résonna dans le compartiment.

« Ah Dorcas! Tu ne changes pas! »

Devant elle, Potter les observait, mi-figue mi-raisin.

« Tu as un problème Potter? »

Peter lâcha un couinement à côté de lui et se tassa sur son siège.

« Tu es vraiment aride Meadowes », dit James, pas du tout impressionné par son attitude. Avant toute cette affaire de Meadowes-est-une-rebelle, ils avaient été amis. C'était il y a longtemps, mais James n'avait jamais oublié la petite fille juchée sur un mini balai, ses cheveux bruns attachés en une natte sauvage et son rire si franc qui éclatait pour un rien.

« Tu vois Meadowes, tu ne fais pas peur à Jim. N'essaie donc pas d'avoir l'air plus dure que tu ne l'es en réalité. » Si elle pensait que le foudroyer du regard le ferait reculer, elle se trompait lourdement. Il lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur et entama avec James une discussion enflammée sur le quidditch.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration en souhaitant que sa torture se termine bientôt et porta son attention sur l'extérieur. Le paysage défilait à toute allure, la cime des arbres se mélangeant au bleu du ciel qui tranquillement s'assombrissait à l'horizon. C'était reposant.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, les trois garçons échangèrent entre eux et la laissèrent à ses pensées. Même si elle aimait le quidditch, elle préférait de loin y jouer que d'en parler. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de prêter une oreille distraite à ce qu'ils disaient.

De s'être confiée à Dumbledore avait allégé en partie son fardeau. Ç'avait été un tel soulagement de révéler à quelqu'un d'autre, à un adulte de confiance, ce qu'elle voyait. Pas une seconde Dumbledore n'avait douté d'elle ou remis en question ses visions. Il l'avait écoutée attentivement, avait posé quelques questions puis ils avaient convenu qu'elle avait besoin de se protéger, elle et tout ce qu'elle savait. Ses rendez-vous réguliers au bureau de Dumbledore avaient été mis sur le dos de sa rébellion et qu'elle avait besoin de se faire encadrer.

Le caddie de friandises arriva peu après à leur porte et les gars firent le plein. Sirius tendit un paquet de bonbons à Dorcas qui ne put résister et l'accepta. C'étaient ses préférés!

Du coin de l'œil James les surveillait, l'air suspicieux, et ça commençait à l'énerver. C'était clair qu'il se faisait des idées sur leur compte. Mais la première règle du Club Noc est « on ne parle pas du Club Noc », alors James devra continuer à s'imaginer toutes sortes de choses, sans que sa curiosité ne soit satisfaite.

« Tu vas faire les essais pour Hufflepuff? » lui demanda James après qu'ils eurent épuisé le sujet des Hollyhead Harpies et de leur admiration sans bornes pour leur capitaine. L'éclair d'intérêt dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à parler des possibles formations d'Hogwarts ne lui avait pas échappé.

« Oui! » répondit-elle, oubliant sa résolution d'être le moins amicale possible. Juste la pensée de se retrouver sur un balai faisait naître des papillons dans son estomac.

« Quelle position? »

« Batteuse. »

James siffla d'admiration.

« Ça veut dire que tu vas être à la même position que Leonard ça? » se risqua à demander Peter. Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'ils étaient ensemble dans le même compartiment et Dorcas ne l'avait pas encore changé en citrouille. Elle ne devait pas être si terrifiante que ça avait-il conclu.

« Peter a le béguin pour Leonard je crois! » Sirius échappa de peu au livre que Peter lui lança. Il était furibond.

« C'est de l'admiration », le défendit James.

« Ce que tu peux être con parfois! » maugréa Peter.

« Te fâche pas Pete, je ne faisais que te taquiner. Je sais trop quelle fille te fait pâmer… » Peter rougit derechef et lança un regard menaçant à Sirius qui lui fit un clin d'œil irrévérencieux.

« Je suis bien content que tu fasses les essais Meadowes. Je suis certain que tu vas réussir et on va pouvoir avoir des adversaires de taille », dit James qui était plus intéressé au quidditch qu'à la vie amoureuse non existante de Peter.

« Je ne sais pas vieux. Reg va faire les essais pour Slytherin et c'est un vrai bon attrapeur. Slytherin pourrait être un adversaire de taille cette année. »

L'excitation parut sur le visage de James.

« Ton petit frère va faire les essais? Oh que j'ai hâte de voir ça! Ça serait tellement génial de pouvoir foutre une raclée aux Slytherin, mais leur équipe était tellement pourrie dans les dernières années que ce n'était même plus satisfaisant. »

« Tes parents devaient être aux anges, » ajouta Peter.

« Aux anges? Ils lui ont acheté le nouveau Stardust 315 et moi j'ai toujours mon bon vieux Meteor. » Ses parents continuaient à ignorer tous ses bons coups, enragés qu'ils étaient que leur fils aîné soit chez les Gryffindor. Dorcas comprit que sa situation familiale ne s'était pas améliorée mais, se rappelant qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire, se décida à aller voir ce qui prenait tant de temps à Lily et Leo à leur stupide rencontre de préfets.

Alors qu'elle se levait, un vertige la prit.

Non, non, non non pas maintenant je vous en prie. Pas maintenant.

 _Une faible lumière brillait dans la pièce, une chandelle peut-être, allongeant ridiculement les ombres des objets. Terrifiants et dangereux, comme le sorcier qui s'acharnait sur elle depuis des heures._

Son corps s'effondra et des bras fermes la rattrapèrent. Des éclats de rire retentirent, mais seule la voix de Sirius lui parvint. Il était inquiet. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'elle se trouvait assise sur lui, ses bras l'entourant.

« Doe? Ça va? »

James et Peter étaient hilares devant eux, mais Sirius la regardait, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

« Je… » Elle secoua la tête, décidée de ne pas montrer son effarement.

« Je vais bien. Le mouvement du train tu sais… »

« Ah avoue-le Doe! Tu es folle de moi et tu cherchais une excuse pour t'asseoir sur moi! » rigola-t-il.

Elle prit une seconde à comprendre ce qu'il lui disait et, un rire dans la voix, une main sur son cœur, elle embarqua dans la blague.

« Tu me connais si bien Sirius! Mon secret est dévoilé! »

Ils riaient encore quand la porte du compartiment glissa dans un bruissement feutré. D'un bond, Dorcas se releva et reprit sa place, les joues cramoisies, désireuse de ne pas être vue assise sur les genoux de Sirius Black.

Deux filles, l'une blonde et l'autre brune, entrèrent. Seraphina Hawthorne et Peggy Carter. Les deux filles que Dorcas détestait le plus à Hogwarts.

Seraphina salua Sirius et James avec un sourire découvrant ses dents blanches, ignorant Peter avec superbe puis porta un regard surpris sur Dorcas.

« Oh pauvres choux! Vous êtes pris avec Meadowes! » Son ton était plein d'une fausse empathie et Sirius sentit le poil s'hérisser sur ses bras. Déjà qu'elle ignorait Peter aussi effrontément, elle n'allait quand même pas abuser de Dorcas en plus!

Le plus naturellement du monde, il passa un bras autour des épaules de cette dernière.

« Comment je pourrais m'ennuyer avec ma copine? » déclara-t-il à son audience médusée.

« Qu…quoi? » balbutia Seraphina, sans s'apercevoir que Dorcas foudroyait Sirius du regard.

« Oh! Vous ne saviez pas? Doe et Sirius sont ensemble depuis cet été », ajouta James qui n'avait jamais aimé Hawthorne. C'était une pimbêche de la pire espèce.

L'expression sur leurs visages en disait long sur ce qu'elles pensaient de cette nouvelle. Dorcas, incapable de contredire l'annonce, savourait avec un délice qui la surprenait ce moment de pur triomphe. Ça ne l'empêcherait pas de dire à Sirius ce qu'elle en pensait plus tard.

« Oh. »

Seraphina recula d'un pas vers la sortie. Son amie, Peggy, avait la bouche ouverte de stupeur.

« Oh. Et bien, j'imagine que je dois vous féliciter », commenta-t-elle, les lèvres pincées en une moue amère. La main sur la porte, elle s'apprêtait à quitter, mais se tourna vers James, un sourire perfide sur les lèvres.

« On dirait bien que c'est l'été de tous les couples. Même une Moldue-née comme Evans a réussi à mettre la main sur l'infortuné frère de Dorcassss ici. Il faut vraiment de tout pour faire un monde! » Sur ses paroles, elle pivota, les rebords de sa cape virevoltant dans les airs, et disparut dans le corridor, Peggy sur ses talons.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur elles, James s'écria :

« Evans avec Leonard? NON! Meadowes, dis-moi la vérité. Ne m'épargne surtout pas! »

« Oui! » rétorqua-t-elle abruptement, puis à Sirius « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? Pourquoi lui as-tu dit une telle connerie? » Elle le frappa derechef sur le bras, furieuse.

« Tu as vu comment elle t'a traitée? Et Peter? Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette conne parler ainsi de toi! »

« Comment elle m'a traitée? Sirius! Je suis une grande fille, je sais me défendre toute seule! Elle m'embête depuis le début d'Hogwarts, et je ne me suis jamais JAMAIS laissée marcher dessus par elle! »

« Ah vieux! Les mauvaises langues vont aller bon train tu peux en être certain! » dit Pete avec le sourire d'un chat qui a dévoré une souris.

« Evans est l'amour de ma vie! Elle ne peut pas être avec un autre! » gémit James, encore sous le choc de la déclaration de Hawthorne, indifférent au drame qui se jouait devant lui.

« Reviens-en Potter. Lily ne se mariera pas avec lui, elle est… » Elle s'arrêta net. Elle avait failli trop parler.

Il s'avança sur son siège, curieux d'entendre la suite.

« Et…? »

« Et rien Potter. Ils sont ensemble, c'est tout. Fais-en ton deuil. »

« Ouch! Tu me blesses Meadowes! »

« Tu vas survivre crois-moi! Et toi, » dit-elle en se tournant vers Sirius, « tu vas attirer l'attention sur moi et je déteste ça. »

« Je voulais simplement t'aider » maugréa-t-il. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire semoncer à ce point, surtout quand il avait fait une bonne chose. Il espérait que son air de chien battu fasse effet.

« Écoute Sirius », commença Dorcas d'un ton plus doux en voyant à quel point il était peiné de s'être fait rabrouer de la sorte. « C'est gentil, mais si j'ai besoin d'aide, je te le ferai savoir. »

Sans plus rien dire, elle empoigna son sac et en sortit un livre dans lequel elle se plongea. Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus arriva.

« Dorcas! »

Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Remus Lupin, elle le dévisageait, lui et le loup qui le surplombait constamment. Cette fois-ci, le loup était translucide, hagard, son sourire habituellement affamé manquait de mordant. Dorcas savait ce que cela signifiait depuis le temps : la nouvelle lune approchait.

« Hé Remus! » Ce dernier lui sourit, une légère rougeur colorant ses oreilles. Il prit place à l'extrémité de la banquette, à côté de James.

« Tu as vu Leonard et Lily? »

« Oui! Ils sont avec Jane à l'avant. »

Sans plus tarder, elle agrippa son sac, salua les garçons et sortit du compartiment, pressée de retrouver son frère et sa meilleure amie.

« À plus tard Meadowes! » cria Sirius en passant sa tête à travers la porte.

Un profond soupir lui échappa et, de la main, le salua.


End file.
